Minor actors
Arender, Tammi Tammi Arender appears in Breaking Dawn - Part 2 as a vampire witnessing for the Volturi. Her official website is here and her Imdb entry is here. Barras, Rebecca Rebecca Barras appears in Breaking Dawn - Part 2 as Sulpicia. Her Imdb entry is here. Filmography *''The Jack of Spades'' (2010) *''The Virginity Hit'' (2010) *''In Purgatory'' (2011) *''Breaking Dawn - Part 2'' (2012) *''The Tale of the Pot and the Kettle (2012) *''Swallow (2012) *''Simple'' (2012) *''She's Sassy'' (2012) *''A Satisfactory Life'' (2012) Beatty, Tanaya Tanaya Beatty appears in Breaking Dawn - Part 1 as Rachel Black. Her Imdb entry is here. Belanger, Mariel Mariel Belanger appears in Eclipse as The Third Wife. Her Imdb entry is here. Belleau, William William Belleau appears in Eclipse as a Quileute warrior. His Imdb entry is here. Boyce, Gregory Tyree Gregory Tyree Boyce appears in Twilight as Tyler Crowley. He spent most of his childhood living in Southern California. His Wikipedia entry is here and his Imdb entry is here. Brayden, Jimmie Jimmie Brayden appears in Breaking Dawn as Collin Littlesea. His Facebook entry is *here and his Imdb entry is here. Bushell, Matthew David Matthew David Bushell appears in Twilight as Phil Dwyer. He has been replaced by Ty Olsson for the Breaking Dawn films. His Imdb entry is here. Burke, Christie Christie Burke appears in [[Breaking Dawn (films)|both Breaking Dawn movies]] as a body double for teenage Renesmee Cullen. Her Imdb entry is here. Caravaggio, Curtis Curtis Caravaggio appears in New Moon as an executed vampire. His Imdb entry is here. Chan, Brett Brett Chan appears in Eclipse as a newborn vampire. His Imdb entry is here. Chang, Philip Philip Chang appears in the Eclipse film as a newborn vampire. His Imdb entry is here. Chubai, Dawn Dawn Chubai appears in Eclipse as a reporter. Her Imdb entry is here. Chief-Moon, Byron Byron Chief-Moon appears in Eclipse as the Quileute chief Taha Aki. He is an American actor, choreographer, dancer, playwright, and founder of the Coyote Arts Percussive Performance Association, a dance theatre company. His wikipedia entry is here and his Imdb entry is here. Chief-Moon was born in Carlsbad, California, and is a member of the Kainai First Nation of the Blackfoot Confederacy in southern Alberta. Chief-Moon has made appearances in several well-known American and Canadian TV shows (such as MacGyver, North of 60, Stargate SG-1, Da Vinci's Inquest, Highlander: The Series, and appeared on Walker, Texas Ranger, as well as several feature films. Some of his dance theatre pieces have included Possessed, Dancing voices and Voices, as well as Jonesing, an experimental video dance piece. He is also known for his choreography work on the documentary Echoes of the Sisters and the dance film Quest. Corbett, Fraser Dean Fraser Corbett appears in Eclipse as a newborn vampire. He also performed as a stunt for Breaking Dawn - Part 2. His Imdb entry is here. Craft Regusa, Christine Christine Craft Regusa appears in Breaking Dawn - Part 2 as a Volturi witness. Her Imdb entry is here. Deane, Matt Matt Deane appears in Eclipse as a newborn vampire. His Imdb entry is here. De Franco, Guilherme Guilherme De Franco appears in Eclipse as a newborn vampire. His Imdb entry is here. Dorval, Adrien Adrien Dorval appears in a deleted scene of New Moon as Bob Marks. His Imdb entry is here. Egan, Trish Trish Egan appears in Twilight as Shelly Cope, the receptionist at Forks High School. Fleming-Alvarez, Vivian Vivian Fleming-Alvarez appears in Breaking Dawn - Part 2 as a the Volturi witness. Her Imdb entry is here. Fonda, Olga Olga Fonda appears in Breaking Dawn trailer as a secretary candidate for the Volturi. The scene was deleted for the movie. Her Imdb entry is here. Forrest, Tyler Tyler Forrest appears in Breaking Dawn - Part 2 as a Volturi guard. He is also a member of a band called "Say! Don't play". His Imdb entry is here. Frank, Sabrina Sabrina Frank is a German actress who won the Mission Hollywood competitionhttp://www.newmoonmovie.org/2009/08/the-winner-of-mission-hollywood-announced/, gaining her the role of Vera in Eclipse. She only appeared in a deleted scene.German interview with her Her Imdb entry is here. Filmography Froehlich, Janelle Janelle Froehlich appears in Breaking Dawn - Part 2 as French coven's member Yvette. Her Imdb entry is here. Faria, Eliza Eliza Faria is a body double for Mackenzie Foy as Renesmee Cullen in Breaking Dawn. Her Imdb entry is here. Faria began acting at the age of two in a Lysol Disinfectant commercial. Hersubsequent TV commercial work includes Cisco The Human Network and Hasbro Scatterpillar. She appeared as a featured background actor in an episode of Smallville and as a victim of a cougar attack in a television documentary, Animal Planet. Faria began working in student and independent films in 2009 and has since completed nine projects and two music videos. For the past six months she has been working weekly with Clint Mayers of First Call Casting, learning acting, directing and editing. She is an active member of Vancouver All Star competitive cheerleading. Faulkner, Ali Ali Faulkner appears in Breaking Dawn - Part 1 as Bianca, a secretary to the Volturi. Her Imdb entry is here. Biography Faulkner grew up in West Plains, Missouri, but later moved to Dallas to earn a BA in Communications. Her professional career began when she played the leading role of Yonah at the Lucrative Theatre Three of Dallas in the musical Children of Eden. Her performance won her the excitement of critics, lending her the eyes and ears of the film industry. Faulkner's progress has extended past Texas into other regional markets, as well as Los Angeles. Ferguson, Devon Devon Ferguson appears in Eclipse as a newborn vampire. His Imdb entry is here. Gell, Victoria Victoria Geil appears in Twilight as a vampire victim in the 1920's. Her Imdb entry is here. Geldreich, Ben Ben Geldreich appears in Eclipse as John. Geldreich is also a very successful photographer and started his own photography business in January 2008. His official website is here, and his Imdb entry is here. Grimme, Catherine Catherine Grimme appers in Twilight as the young Isabella "Bella" Swan in the home video. Her Imdb entry is here. Filmography Hebert, Ashley Ashley Hebert appears in Breaking Dawn - Part 2 in a cameo as a Volturi guard. Her Imdb entry is here. Biography Born in Lafayette, Louisiana, Ashley broke into acting in high school and soon started in her high school production of The Diary of Anne Frank. In addition to modeling throughout high school Ashley, continued to learn the craft, but soon devoted her time to her studies as a student at LSU. She began to get the acting itch again and was soon working on feature films and plays throughout Louisiana. Ashley has also worked with famed FHM and Maxim magazine photographer, Laurens Antoine. Heggins, Tracey Tracey Heggins appears in Breaking Dawn - Part 2 as Senna. Her Imdb entry is here. Filmography Hickey, Kimbra Kimbra Hickey is the hand model who holds the apple on the cover of Twilight. http://www.nypost.com/p/news/local/manhattan/vampy_fame_slips_her_grasp_RmLOmyGKnlmGI3xtsvcRrI She carries the apple with her to recreate the pose for strangers. Howard, Lisa Lisa Howard is the actress who portrays Siobhan in Breaking Dawn - Part 2. Her official website is here and Imdb entry is here. She is a NYC-based actress who has been seen on Broadway as Rona in "The 25th Annual Putnam County Spelling Bee", Lt. Genevieve Marshall in "South Pacific" at Lincoln Center and Missy Hart in "9 to 5". She was also seen in the national touring company of "Les Misérables". She has guest starred on Ugly Betty and has performed on such shows as David Letterman, The Today Show, Good Morning with Mike and Juliette, The Tony Danza Show and the Tony Awards. Hyatt, Krystopher Krystopher Hyatt appears in Twilight as Embry Call He was replaced by Kiowa Gordon in the subsequent movies. Jarrett, Paul Paul Jarrett is the actor who portrays Mr. Biers in the Eclipse movie. His Imdb entry is here. Jastrzembska, Christina thumb|180px Christina Jastrzembska appears in New Moon as Marie Higginbotham. She was born in 1948 in Germany to parents Boryslaw and Natalie Jastrzembska. After World War II, Jastrzembska and her family moved to Jersey City, New Jersey in 1952 to start a new life. She attended St. Peters College, and graduated with a degree in psychology in 1970. In 1972 she moved to Canada to start an acting career, which would last for over 30 years. His Imdb entry is here. Jones, Trevor Trevor Jones appears in Eclipse as a newborn vampire. His Imdb entry is here. Joseph, Sienna Sienna Joseph, also known as Sienna Joseph-Willie, is the young actress who portrays Claire Young in Breaking Dawn - Part 1. Her Imdb entry is here. Kosaka, Masami Masami Kosaka appears in Breaking Dawn - Part 2 as Toshiro. His Imdb entry is here. His character was rumored to be the pastor binding Edward and Bella to their wedding vows.http://www.imdb.com/character/ch0235399/bio This rumor was cleared up by the movie trailer and confirmation of Angelo Renai playing the priest. However, he has confirmed that his character will be called Toshiro and is a lone Japanese vampire.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xi6l9tnfARg Youtube interview with Masamo Kosaka Biography Born in Shizuoka, Japan. Played baseball until University, after graduated from Soka University, moved to The U.S. and Studied Acting at numerous schools in Los Angeles. Since then, He is pursuing acting career in LA.http://masamikosaka.com/ Masami Kosaka Actor Reel LaBow, Casey Casey LaBow appears in Breaking Dawn as Kate. Her full name is Samantha Casey LaBow. Her official website is here and her Imdb entry is here. Filmography *''The Unknown (2005)'' *''London (2006)'' *''Backyards & Bullets (2007)'' *''Moonlight (2007)'' *''CSI: NY (2008-2009)'' *''Skateland (2010)'' *''A Year in Mooring (2011)'' *''Breaking Dawn - Part 1 (2011)'' *''Breaking Dawn - Part 2 (2012)'' LaRose, Erica Erica LaRose appears in Breaking Dawn - Part 2 as a Volturi witness named Zena. Her Imdb entry is here. Lee, John Edward John Edward Lee appears in Breaking Dawn - Part 2 as the English rocker killed by Garrett. His Imdb entry is here. Biography John began studying photography at the University of Oklahoma and finished his collegiate studies as a theater major at the University of Houston where he studied with Pulitzer Prize winning playwrights Edward Albee and Lanford Wilson. While at the University of Houston, John worked with the actors of The Alley Theater, Houston's premier regional theater and received the full gamut of classical theater training, ranging from proper stage movement and voice, to stage combat and makeup. John worked his way through college by working with Youth at Risk, teaching Survival Skills at several Wilderness based programs. Working in Southern Texas, Montana, Alaska, Utah, New Mexico, and Colorado helped to teach the fundamentals of Wilderness Survival and the application of these concepts and philosophies in day to day living for troubled teens. Lemos, Sebastiao Sebastiao Lemos appears in Breaking Dawn - Part 2 as Gustavo. His Imdb entry is here. Ly, Amadou Amadou Ly appears in Breaking Dawn - Part 2, as Henri, a gifted vampire. His official website is here, and his Imdb entry is here. Biography Ly was born in Senegal. He attended University to study engineering. Being a shy young man, a friend suggested he could overcome his shyness by taking some acting classes. Ly took his friend's advice and changed his degree to acting. Ly's mother abandoned him at age 14 to finish his American education. He was left to face a long immigration battle, but Hollywood stars and volunteer lawyers saw his potential and helped grant him his visa. He even had to turn down television shows like Law and Order because of his status. Ly continued his training in New York with William Esper and upon graduation moved to Hollywood. He soon took to the stage at the Actors Playpen Theatre in Sex, Relationships and Sometimes Love,. Ly will appear in Breaking Dawn - Part 2 as the vampire Henri, a part that was specially written into the movie by the writers. Henri is part of the duo that makes up the French Coven, so having French as a second language made him more prominent to producers. Marchetti, Roberto Roberto Marchetti appears in New Moon as a father attending the St. Marcus Day festival in Volterra when his daughter spots Edward in daylight. He is of Italian descent. Adamthwaite, Michael Michael Adamthwaite appears in New Moon as Chet. His official website is here and his Imdb entry is here. Biography Michael Adamthwaite won his first role in a BBC mini-series entitled Little Lord Fauntleroy while living in England at the age of twelve. He later settled in Vancouver in 2000 to continue Acting. For several years Michael had the fortune of studying under Warren Robertson, renowned Acting teacher and Coach to famed acting teacher Larry Moss. Michael also attended several reputable Vancouver based schools including the Actors Working Academy, William B Davis Centre, and the Vancouver Film School. Since 2000, Michael has received LEO nominations for his work in both CBC’s Dragon Boys, and Walk All over Me.http://michaeladamthwaite.workbooklive.com/Wbl.mvc/Page/Profile Mooney-Fu, Caitlin Caitlin Mooney-Fu appears in Breaking Dawn - Part 1 as Kim. Mooney-Fu grew up in Vancouver, BC and Mancora, Peru. She is currently studying Liberal Arts & Science in Quest University, Canada. Hobbies Mooney-Fu likes outdoor sports, especially surfing and snowboarding, and clothing design and singing. She's an athletic-track star, she has done work study with Paris designers, and she is very social conscious. Mooney-Fu has had many good works since her tweens.http://twilightpack.blogspot.com/p/legends.html Twilight Pack Blogspot Mora, Richard Richard "Rick" Mora is the actor who portrays Ephraim Black in the flashback scene of Twilight.http://quileutewolfpack.com/newsblog/?p=13783 His official website is here and his Imdb entry is here. Of Native American descent, he is also a model, musician, photographer, and producer. Biography WHO AM I? Planted in the womb of my mother, a seed from the Sun. Birthed in a field of corn called Los Angeles but raised on 100 acre cattle farm in Crescent City, California. Born Yaqui and Apache of Mestizo descent, a Native man raised from the land with no electricity, no plumbing, a wood burning stove and mother who possessed the powers of mother earth. Returning to civilization for an education by socialized America, I acquired a bachelor’s degree from California State University, Northridge. After college I was encouraged by a friend to meet his modeling agent. My life would never be the same. It was legendary male super model agent Omar Alberto’s idea to try the Native Man in the modeling business. Having successfully shot with great photographers like Carlos Reynosa, Cliff Watts and Matthew Rolston allowed me the access to American & European commercial and modeling market. I was then booking great commercial & print accounts like Toyota, Wilson Leather and Anson’s Germany. Small spots in Television, Film and Voice soon followed. Auditioning and not landing roles with Disney / Jungle Book and Mel Gibson / Apacolypto were a just a few inspirations that kept me going till landing a small scene in the blockbuster movie TWILIGHT as Jacob Black’s great great grandfather, EPHRAIM BLACK, leader of the original Werewolf Tribe. Life has not been the same since. Fast forward to today. Current accounts have included Union Bank, Wells Fargo Bank, Koff Beer, Bell Meat. I have completed production on Yellow Rock with Michael Biehn, James Russo and the Spears Brothers. Yellow Rock has already received 3 film awards. The Dead and the Damned has been very well received world wide distribution and placement in Red Box and Target, I am the voice of Young Turok (alongside Irene Bedard and Adam Beach) in the animated feature Turok : Son of Stone based on the video game and am currently in development on several motion picture productions. I have 4 Rick Mora posters being distributed and have been featured in the 2009 & 2011 Native American Men’s calendar. With numerous Magazine Cover’s and interviews as a result of the growing popularity of the Native American presence in the entertainment world it was inevitable I would find my way to Radio with huge support from LA Talk Radio’s combat radio as a celebrity guest and co-host. My latest music video with Agnes Carlsson has hit over 4.7 million views and is still growing, my web presence is in the millions with a world wide fan base and I am proud to be an ambassador of the Red Crystal Gala, An E. Joyce Thomson charity to support abused women and victims of sexual assault on the reservation and am on the Board of Directors for SAVING CANINE LIVES, a dog rescue organization working with the Humane Society.http://www.rickmora.com/biography.html Murphy, Peter |name = Peter Murphy ||birthname = Peter John Murphy |born = |nationality = British |gender = Male |website = |yearsactive = 1978-present (singer) |sagarole = Cold Man |hideg = yes}} Peter Murphy appears in Eclipse as the Cold Man. His official website is here and his Imdb entry is here. He is an English musician, best known as the lead vocalist for the gothic rock band "Bauhaus". They included a lot of vampire imagery and themes in their music, with "Bela Lugosi's Dead" being their biggest hit. Michele, Lauren Laura Michele appears Breaking Dawn - Part 1 as a socialite. Her Imdb entry is here. Moseley, Stephanie Stephanie Moseley appears in Breaking Dawn - Part 2 as a dancer, during Bella and Edwards' honeymoon in Brazil. Her Imdb entry is here. Odom, Erik Erik Odom appears in Breaking Dawn - Part 2 as Peter. Her Imdb entry is here. Filmography Olsson, Ty Ty Olsson appears in Breaking Dawn - Part 1 as Phil Dwyer, replacing Matt Bushellhttp://www.breakingdawnmovie.org/breaking-dawn-casting-news-ty-olsson-to-play-phil-dwyer/ in Twilight. His Imdb entry is here. Pardo, J.D. Jorge Daniel "J.D." Pardo (born September 7, 1980) appears in Breaking Dawn - Part 2 as Nahuel. His wikipedia entry is here and Imdb entry is here. Biography Born in 1980, Pardo has had considerable exposure on both the big and small screens. He started out as a model with the Ford Modeling Agency, and eventually found his way into show business. Although he is most remembered for his portrayal of murdered transgender teen Gwen Amber Rose Araujo (who used to be Edward Araujo, Jr.) in the Lifetime Network's made-for-tv film A Girl Like Me: The Gwen Araujo Story, Pardo has appeared in more lighthearted productions, such as the film A Cinderella Story and television series Hope Ranch. Pardo's other acting credits include American Dreams, Veronica Mars, Supercross, Havoc, CSI: Miami, The OC, Standoff, Titans, and Drive. Currently, Pardo is appearing in the Fox television series, Revolution with co-star Billy Burke. Passariello Salomon Salomon Passariello, also known as Salomon Passariello Solorzano appears in Breaking Dawn - Part 2 as a Volturi witness. His Imdb entry is here. Biography Salomon Passariello was born on May 27 from an artist family in Queens, New York. He was the son of star dancer Macarena Solorzano. Salomon's mother was a close friend of director/writer/producer Fina Torres. His step-mother, Dominique Passariello Cuisine, and his uncle, Vicente Passariello, invited Salomon to be present on TV sets. Salomon spent countless weekends next to his grandmother actress Gladys Cáceres. Salomon relocated himself to Venezuela in the early 1990s. He lived in Caracas near La Carlota military airport, where he witnessed Chavez first MBR-200 coup on February 4, 1992. Several army units under Chavez's command barreled into urban Caracas assaulting and overwhelming key military and communications installations. On 27 November 1992, a second coup attempt was launched in Caracas, led by officers from the air force and navy. Salomon's apartment was damaged by both of the airstrikes. On December 1992, Salomon moved to France and returned to Venezuela in 1993. At some point, he met Venezuelan actor Wilmer Valderrama in 1994, with whom he would cross paths again later. Salomon returned to Caracas in 1994 until Chavez went on to win the 1998 presidential election on December 6, 1998. Salomon would live in France from 1998 to 2002, and Greece from 2002 to 2004. He would finally go back to Miami, Florida on Halloween 2004. Upon enrolling in Los Angeles Pierce College, Salomon Passariello decided to focus on acting. He would become an aspiring actor with the versatility to perform in different languages, such as English, French and Spanish. Salomon's earlier film roles include stunts in films such as Inception. He appeared as a Queen Anne's Pirate in 2011's Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides, directed by Rob Marshall. It was in this production that he became very close friends with Lejon Stewart, who appeared in 2006's Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest, directed by Gore Verbinski. His other roles include appearing as in The Muppets, Ben Affleck's Argo, as well as Iyad Hajjaj's The Rifleman. Salomon will next appear in Christopher Nolan's The Dark Knight Rises, as a prisoner who breaks out of prison. Plus a role in The Amazing Spiderman. Pompei, Mariagrazia Mariagrazia Pompei, also known as Maria Grazia Pompei, appears in New Moon as a mother attending the St. Marcus Day festival in Volterra. Powell, Andrea Andrea Powell appears in Breaking Dawn - Part 2 as Sasha. Born in Long Beach, California, she is married to Paul Ferguson since 1993. http://www.breakingdawnmovie.org/category/andrea-powell/ Her Imdb entry is here. Powers, Katie Katie Powers appears in the film Twilight as Amber, the waitress at the Italian restaurant Bella and Edward go to in the film Twilight. Her Imdb entry is here. She is also Kristen Stewart's stunt double in a few scenes. Pierce, Wendell Wendell Pierce appears in Breaking Dawn - Part 2 as J. Jenks. Her Imdb entry is here. Quinn, Iris Iris Quinn appears in Eclipse as Mrs. Biers. Her Imdb entry is here. Quinn, Marisa Marisa Quinn, credited also as Marisa Quintanilla, appears in Breaking Dawn - Part 2 as Huilen. Her official website is here and her Imdb entry is here. Biography A dedicated performer, writer, and creative producer, Quinn was born amidst the tumultuous winds and torrential rains of hurricane Alana on the southern coast of Texas in McAllen. Eventually she moved east to Providence, where she attended Brown University, earning a BA in Theatre, Speech, and Dance. During that time, she trained at both the National Theater Institute and the St. Petersberg State Theatre Arts Academy in St. Petersberg, Russia. Following university she went on to co-found the Davai Theatre Ensemble in New York City, producing and performing off-Broadway before moving to Los Angeles to pursue film and television. Since moving to Los Angeles, Quinn has booked roles in national commercials, Print Ads, network TV shows, movies of the week, and most recently worked with Oscar-winning director Bill Condon in The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn Part 2. Over the years she has performed as a professional vocalist in both the U.S. and Mexico, and has been commissioned as a professional photographer in Los Angeles, New York, and Europe. Quinn continues to explore opportunities for artistic expression as founder and president of Monarch Media Productions, a company committed to generating innovative content that challenges stereotypes and promotes diversity, as well as through producing, co-creating, and acting in a new female-based comedic series, Sweet Mary & Jane. Filmography * Mexican Sunrise - Tequila Girl * Labou - Emily’s Mom * Keats Makes Love - Victoria * Roadhouse II - Nadja * The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn - Part 2 - Huilen Rain, Justin Justin Rain appears in Eclipse as a Quileute warrior. His Imdb entry is here. Renai, Angelo Angelo Renai appears in Breaking Dawn - Part 1 as Mr. Weber, the minister performing Bella Swan and Edward Cullen's wedding. His Imdb entry is here. Roth, Brenna Brenna Roth appears in a deleted scene of New Moon as a victim killed by Victoria. His Imdb entry is here. Robers, Russell Russell Roberts appears in ''New Moon'' film as teacher of English Mr. Berty. His Imdb entry is here. Sarafyan, Angela Angela Sarafyan (June 30, 1983) appears in Breaking Dawn - Part 2 as Tia. She is of Armenian descent. Her wikipedia entry is here, and her Imdb entry is here. She plays "Stormy" on Sex Ed: The Series. She has played guest-star roles in several television series such as Judging Amy (2000), Buffy the Vampire Slayer (2002), The Shield (2004), The Division (2004), 24] (2006), South of Nowhere (2006), CSI: NY (2006) and The Mentalist (2008). In 2007, she guest-starred on the series Cold Case, in the episode "Torn". She has also acted in several feature film productions: On The Doll (2007), Kabluey (2007) (with Lisa Kudrow and Teri Garr), The Informers (2008) (with Billy Bob Thornton), and A Beautiful Life (2008) (with Dana Delany). In 2008, she had a recurring role in the USA Network series In Plain Sight. In 2010 she appeared in a nation-wide commercial for State Farm Insurance, as well as a commercial for Captain Morgan's Lime Bite. In 2010 she joined the cast of The Good Guys. Her role is the offbeat and socially awkward Samantha Evans. She is sometimes credited as Angela Sarafian. Small, Lindsay Lindsay Small appears in Breaking Dawn - Part 2 as a Volturi witness. Her Imdb entry is here. St. Gelais, Rachel Rachel St. Gelais appears in Breaking Dawn - Part 2, as a body double for Mackenzie Foy in the role of Renesmee Cullen. Her Imdb entry is here. CGI effects have placed primary actress Mackenzie Foy's head on her body. Renesmee has dramatic growth spurts and begins to look like a five-year-old after about a month. One of St. Gelais's earliest film roles was with Diana Scarwid in And Then She Was Gone, filmed in Savannah, Georgia. Her three older siblings, Justin, Steven, and Renee, are also working actors. Most recently, St. Gelais was in The Blind Side at age 5 and Little Red Wagon in June 2010, which stars Chandler Canterbury and Daveigh Chase. St. Gelais enjoys dramatic film roles and one of her favorite actors is C. Thomas Howell, whom she met on the set of The Jailhouse. Tangredi, Bill Bill Tangradi appears in Breaking Dawn - Part 2 as Randall. His Imdb entry is here. Trucks, Toni Antoinette Lindsay "Toni" Trucks appears in Breaking Dawn - Part 2 as the nomadic vampire Mary. Her wikipedia entry is here, and her Imdb entry is here. Unterman, Casey Casey Unterman appears in Breaking Dawn - Part 2 as a Volturi guard. His Imdb entry is here. Virguez, Carolina Carolina Virguez appears in Breaking Dawn - Part 1 as Kaure. Her Imdb entry is here. Wachsberger, Justine Justine Wachsberger appears in New Moon as Gianna. Her Imdb entry is here. Biography She graduated from the University of Southern California in 2006 with a major in Communications and Theatre. In her spare time, Justine enjoys shopping, hiking, going to the movies, visiting museums, and traveling. Filmography Wagenseller, Billy Billy Wagenseller (born Kirk William Wagenseller IV, on March 11, 2007 ) appears in Breaking Dawn - Part 2 as Denali coven member Vasilii. Her Imdb entry is here. Wiebe, Cainan Cainan Wiebe appears in Eclipse as a newborn vampire in Maria's army. His Imdb entry is here. Yannotti, Giovanna Giovanna Yannotti appears in New Moon as a Native American. Her Imdb entry is here. Zúñiga, José José Zúñiga appears in Twilight, as Forks High School's biology teacher Mr. Molina. His wikipedia entry is here and his Imdb entry is here. Zúñiga was born in Honduras. He is best known for his roles in films such as Alive, Ransom, Con Air, Fresh, Crooklyn, Next Stop Wonderland and Twilight. He has appeared in several television shows including 24, Prison Break, Law & Order, The O.C., CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Bones, Dexter and Medium. References Category:Actors Category:Twilight film Category:New Moon film Category:Eclipse film Category:Breaking Dawn films